Happy Birthday Empire Day!
by mrs.aniskywalker
Summary: Young Leia Vader struggles with sharing her fifteenth birthday with the Empire's most cherished holiday, as well as sharing her father with the galaxy. AU: Luke, Mara, and several more appear/mentioned inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I've been having some writers block with **_**Lillie**_, **so I decided it might do me good to try something new for a little bit. **_**Lillie**_**'s not on Hiatus or anything, it's just going to be a little bit before I get the next chapter up. Anywho, a plot bunny attacked me this week, and this is the result, it'll probably just be three or so chapters, but hey, it's fun! Please feel free to review , and I own nothing in Star Wars, that belongs all to George! Happy Reading! Also, I'd like to dedicate this little excursion into Star Wars AU to the spectacular Kittandchips, one of the best. Check out her stuff, it's mindblowing!**

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Leia groaned as the sound of her alarm woke her from her sleep. She rolled over onto her side, pulling her pillow over her head. Unfortunately, she could still hear the incessant ringing, though slightly muffled. She groaned again, louder, and reached out blindly with her hand trying to hit the snooze button. When she failed to locate it, she was finally forced to emerge from beneath her pillow.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

"Oh I'm up, I'm up! Arrrgh!"She spat in annoyance, and the alarm was hurled across the room, hit the wall, and gave a final whining _Beeeep_, before giving up the proverbial ghost. "Finally!" The pillow resumed it's place on her head, and she had just begun to sleep back into her dreams….when the door to her room slid open.

"Galaxies Leia are you still asleep? It's almost six am! Do you really want to sleep in on the most important day of your life?"

"Mara" Leia mumbled from under her pillow, "I fail to see how today is the biggest day of my life, just as I fail to see why _you_ are here at such a r_idiculou_s hour on one of the _one _days I'm actually allowed to sleep in."

Mara glared at the pillow covering her best friend's (and occasional nemesis's) face. "Any _normal_ person would be ecstatic to be finally turning fifteen."

"Yeah well, normal people don't have to share their birthday with Empire Day…or their _father_."

Mara gave an exasperated sigh, blowing a loose piece of red hair out of her face. "Here we go again. Yes it's such a _burden_ to have to share your birthday and your father with the government that allows you to live a palace on the grandest planet in the galaxy, never mind it also pays for your political training and provides the galaxy with peace and prosperity. Yep, you're just _sooo_ put upon."

"Your patriotism is a shining example to us all Mara." Came the dry reply from beneath the pillow. " And if you haven't noticed, _I don't_ live in the palace, you are currently standing in a high class Imperial Naval bunker adjoining the palace. Now go preach somewhere else, or at least come back later." And with that, Leia rolled over again, turning her back on her companion.

Mara's eyes narrowed, and she rolled up her sleeves. "Alright, enough is enough." Before Leia had time to register what was going on, she found herself being lifted into the air above her bed, and dumped unceremoniously on the floor beside it.

"Ow! Mara Jade!" Mara laughed wickedly as she ran out the door, narrowly avoiding the barrage of pillows aimed at her head. Leia stuck her head out of the door frame, glaring at the back of her friend as she raced down the hallway. " I'll have you detained for that Mara! The first thing you'll see tomorrow is an entire _garrison_ of storm troopers surrounding your bed!"

"Hah! Brute strength is nothing next to the Force, Leia! Do your worst!" Mara's laughter continued to bounce of the walls even as she rounded the corner and was lost from Leia's sight.

Leia growled and clenched her fist around her last unthrown pillow. "The first thing I'm going to do when I'm Empress is have her deported to Kesel…" She hissed. Leia turned to go back into her room, and doing caught the eye of a young lieutenant who had just entered the corridor carrying a data pad.

His eyes widened, and his face turned a brilliant shade of red, no doubt as a result of seeing Lady Leia Vader, daughter of the Emperor's Right Arm standing in front of him in her nightgown surrounded by pillows. Leia herself wasn't too pleased at the situation, but managed to pull an entirely unconcerned face, something she'd been practicing to great effect.

"Well?" She asked swinging the pillow over her shoulder, "Don't you have someplace to be?" And with that, she strode into the room, head held high, and shut her door behind her, leaving a poor discomfited lieutenant to wonder if he'd committed something worthy of being forced choked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter Two! I own nothing in Star Wars, of course. I hope you're liking it! (Hey, anybody know the real date for Empire Day?)**

Half an hour later Leia was striding thru the bunker, hair pulled back into tight ponytail, and dressed in a uniform cut in the style of an imperial naval cadet. Where theirs was green however, hers was black, and carried no badge, only the crest of the empire.

The corridors were already filling up with officer ;marching, drilling, giving out orders, all busy with their normal routines. There was little rest for the empire, even on Empire Day.

Several of them noticed Leia as she passed by, and gave small bows before turning back to whatever they had been doing. Leia gave them all brisk nods in acknowledgement, but her mind was somewhere else. Her eyes scanned the crowed for Mara's tell tale red hair, but to no avail.

"She must have gone back to the palace…" Leia mumbled under her breath. Just then, her eye caught sight of someone else she'd been hoping to see.

"Commander Jir!" The man turned at the sound of his name, and when he saw who it was, smiled and raised a hand in greeting. Leia smiled back and walked up to the commander, who bowed.

"My Lady, always a pleasure to see you. May I wish you many happy returns. " Leia smiled again, "Thank you Commander, is everyone from the Devastator back then?" She asked, standing on her toes to look over his shoulder. Jir knew what she was really asking, and sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I'm afraid your father was detained on Aquilae, the rest of us were sent ahead as part of the extra security for Empire Day. Wouldn't do to have the Rebels spoiling the day."

"Oh…" Leia said softly, "I see…" Jir coughed uncomfortably, then quickly summoned up a cheery voice. "Fifteen eh? Stars, it seems only yesterday I was having to deal with a wide eyed, incessantly chatty seven year old running around the Devastator on her first space flight. I don't think I've ever fully recovered from seeing you fall off the bridge when we went into light speed."

Leia smirked , " I don't think that poor stormtrooper I landed on ever recovered either…" She sighed, her smile fading. She knew her father was one of the busiest men in the galaxy, but… she had still hoped he'd at least _try_ to make it home for her birthday…

She pushed the thought from her head, and returned the smile to her face. "Well it's good to see you again Commander, I hope you have a Happy Empire Day."

"Any day we can serve the Empire is a happy day my Lady." Jir announced, touching the bill of his cap in salute. Then his eyes darted from side to side, and he motioned her to come closer, whispering, "But between you and me, it'd be a lot happier if we at least got some shore leave. I'm all for protecting the planet from Rebel attacks, especially today of all days, but a man can only take so much of space for so long."

His eyes darted around again comically, and he raised a finger in joking reprimand, "But don't tell your father I said that, when you see him." Leia grinned, dragging her finger across her lips, "I'd die before I told him." "Well let's not go _that_ far."

Jir saluted again, wished Leia a Happy Empire Day, and continued on his way. Leia shook her head as he went, "Poor Jir..."

She liked the Commander, he had been one of the first people she'd met after her father had retrieved her from Tatooine. He was funny and smart, and didn't talk down to her like most adults, _or_ kiss up to her like most of the other imperial officers. She'd have to speak to her father about giving him some time off…_whenever_ she saw him again, which did not appear to be going to happen anytime soon…

"Well, come on Leia" she thought to herself, "Let's go find Mara, at least I'll have _someone_ to spend the day with, even if she _does_ end up dragging me to _every_ patriotic assembly in the District."

And with that, she headed off in the direction of the Imperial palace. She crossed the square that separated it from the 501st bunker, staring up at the twisting spires that rose above her. She had never really liked the Imperial palace, with its overly gilded facades and excessively lavish furnishings. Being raised in the utilitarian surroundings of the bunker had made her rather dislike displays of excess.

She marched thru one of the side entrances, and was soon inside and riding the lift that lead up to Mara's room, located on a floor only the elite of the empire were allowed access too.

The doors of the lift opened, and she began crossing the hallway, when a Red Robed Imperial Guard stepped out in front of her. "Halt! Identification required!"

"Cani, you know who I am!" Leia said exasperatedly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up into the woman guard's dark lenses. "Rules are Rules, my Lady, Identification and purpose for being here must be stated on all visits to the restricted floors. Now, you are?"

Leia sighed in exasperation, "Lady Leia Vader, daughter of Lord Vader, here to see Mara Jade, training member of the Imperial Dance Corps and ward of his Majesty Emperor Palpatine." Leia rattled off in monotone. "Does that satisfy protocol enough for you?"

"Hmm…" Cani turned her head as she looked down at Leia. "How do I know you're the _real_ Lady Leia?" "Cani!" Leia was just about ready to try and bowl the woman over (though she knew she had as much chance at that as bowling over a rancor) when Mara's voice called out from behind her door. "It's alright Cani! You can let her in now!"

"Very well, you may proceed my Lady." The guard step aside and motioned for Leia to enter. Now however, Leia was suspicious. "What's she planning on doing to me when I open it?" she asked, jerking an accusing thumb at Mara's door.

Cani shrugged, "I'm just here to guard the door, what goes on inside is anyone's guess." "Thanks, you're a lot of help." Leia replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. She took a deep breath, and touched the panel to open the door.

The room inside was pitch black, and as Leia stepped in, she heard a twitter of laughter that was quickly smothered by something. "Mara…" Leia said cautiously stepping further into the room. "Whatever you're planning, I suggest you think long and hard about _not _doing it, _very_ hard. Because I'm not easily-"

"**SURPRISE!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, it's always nice to get them. This chapter features a few OC, and a few actual if lesser known Star Wars characters, see if you can figure out which is which!**

"_**Surprise!"**_

Leia almost toppled over from shock as the lights suddenly came on, (causing her pupils to dilate wildly) reveling Mara's room, it's usual dark colored décor now festively strewn with pink streamers and balloons. A large banner hung on the back wall bearing the words, "Happy Birthday/Empire Day Leia!" In the center of the room stood a group of five young girls bearing a large white cake with the number _15_ on it in green icing, surrounded by lit candles.

"Happy Birthday Leia!" a dark haired cherub faced girl called out, and the others quickly joined in. Leia, now recovered from her shock, stepped forward towards the group, grinning broadly. "Oh my I- Thank you so much, this is-"

"Yes yes, that's all fine, you can thank us later." The tallest girl interrupted, "Now make a wish before we drop it! It's not exactly light you know!" Leia nodded, and sucked in a deep breath. She thought for a second about what she should wish, but truthfully, she already knew.

"I wish my father could come home, just for today." She thought as she closed her eyes, and blew out all the candles. Well, all except three.

"Oooh!" The first girl giggled as they set down the cake on a small table. "That means you're going to have three kids!" Mara snorted at this, "Don't be an such an _airhead_ Tori. That's just a superstition!" "It is not!" exclaimed Angetori Motti, glaring at Mara with indignation as Leia silently blew out the three remaining candles.

"Of course it is! Nobodies child birthing destiny is controlled by melting wax sticks!" "Oh really? Well I'll have you know that my sister left out two birthday candles on _her_ birthday and nine months later, poof! Twins!"

"Girls!" The tall girl said, stepping between the two. "This bickering is pointless! Can we please turn back to the whole point of this little get together? I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one would like to actually talk with the _Birthday Girl_ before my uncle drags me off the Empire Day celebration."

Mara and Angetori stopped arguing, but continued to glare at each other. The tall girl walked over to Leia and shook her hand. " A pleasure to see you again my Lady." Leia smirked up at her. "You don't have to be so formal Rivoche, it is a _party_." Rivoche Tarkin shrugged, "My uncle says I have to learn proper etiquette before he sends me off to the Claer Academy, as so not to '_disgrace the family name'_."

Leia smiled sympathetically, she'd had that talk many times with her father, but she knew his threats to send _her_ to finishing school were never serious. Wilhuff Tarkin's were.

"Leia do you mind if we cut the cake?" Another girl holding up a knife asked, dark pigtails swinging. "No you can go ahead Aki." Akiali Veers nodded, and set to work dissecting the cake with great enthusiasm.

"When do you have to go Rivoche?" the last girl asked, coming over to stand by Mara. A stranger might have mistaken the two girls for twins, with their similar builds and red hair, but Leia knew better. Domina Tagge was an entirely different person from Mara Jade. She was much more…enigmatic.

"A week, at the most." Domina frowned, "That certainly doesn't give you much time to get ready."

"Let's talk about something else. All this talk of leaving is depressing." Angetori complained as she took a bite of cake. "Well what do _you _want to talk about?" Leia asked, accepting a plate of her own from Aki. Angetori grinned widely at the question, "Well, the other day I saw the dreamiest cadet! He had the dreamiest hair and the dreamiest eyes and his smile was so-"

"Dreamy?" Leia guessed with tight smile. Angetori sighted with rapture, "_Yes_…" Behind the swooning girl's back, Leia saw Mara gag.

"Why don't we talk about something other than boys," Leia suggested as she took a bite of her cake. It was chocolate, and had a creamed filled center. " Oh Leia!" Angetori whined, "You never talk about boys! Honestly if I didn't know better I'd say you didn't care!"

"That's because _she's capable_ of thinking of something other than boys, unlike you Tori." Mara muttered under her breath. Angetori's head shot around "What was that?" Mara leaned forward, grinning , "I said-"

"**Girls**!" Rivoche cut in sternly, silencing the argument. The two girls contented themselves with glaring at each other over their cake.

Leia shook her head, it was always like this whenever their group got together. But then they weren't _really_ that close, not all of them. Mara was friends with Leia, who was friends with Rivoche and Akiali. Akiali was cousins with Domina, who allowed Angetori to follow her around.

They all seemed to like Leia though. Leia didn't know exactly if they liked her just for her, (she thought Aki and Rivoche might, she knew Mara did) or for her position, (she highly suspected this was Domina's reason, and so it was probably Angetori's too) but they were her friends. And growing up in an almost entirely male naval bunker, she was willing to take what female company she could get.

"Maybe Leia just hasn't found the right boy to talk about." Aki said quietly, breaking the awkward silence. Leia frowned at her, and Aki shrugged apologetically. "That's not what I hear." Domina replied, not bothering to look up from her cake. All the heads in the room swiveld to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked in an annoyed voice. Domina shrugged, "Nothing, just …rumors." She took a bite of cake and examined her fingernails. "What rumors?" Leia asked again, even more annoyed. "What've you heard? And who from?"

"Well if you must know, I heard from my sister in law, who heard it from Cassio who happened to be there that at the last meeting of the Imperial Senate you spent the whole session _ogling_ at the Alderaanian senator when you were _supposed_ to be taking notes on the meeting for your political training."

"I was not ogling at him!" Leia exclaimed, she then blushed proffusly as she realized she had just as good as confirmed Domina's gossip with her outburst. Mara raised her eyebrows in suprise, Rivoche was giving Domina a firm look, which the other girl ignored. Aki was blushing as well, and looked down at her cake to hid it. Angetori however looked thrilled.

"Oooh! Prince Luke Organa! I was wrong, you have good taste Leia!" "Oh I do not!" Leia snapped, "I mean, you've got it all wrong! I've never even met the man!"

"A fifteen year old can hardly be called a man." Rivoche observed, "And I don't know if you should get involved with Luke Organa, Alderaan's not been making it's self very popular lately." "I don't intend to get involved with him!" Leia exclaimed. "Then why were you looking at him?" Domina asked with a smile.

"Maybe I was impressed with the fact he's fifteen years old and already a senator." Leia replied, "So impressed you had to stare for an entire session of the senate?" "Hey lay it will you Mina?" Mara exclaimed, coming over to stand by Leia. "If she says she's not interested, she's not interested. And you should know better then to go spreading ridicoulous rumors. As if the daughter of _Lord Vader_ would _ever_ be interested in the son of a _Rebel sympathizer_."

"That and he's already got a girlfriend." The group now spun to look at Aki, who almost chocked on her piece of cake in alarm. "He does?" Leia asked quietly. Aki swallowed the cake, and nodded. "Apperently he's pretty serious with Lady Winter."

Mara's eyebrows shot up, "Isn't she his _sister?"_ Aki shook her head, "No…well, yes, kindof,…she's adopted. Her parent's were friends with the Organa's and when they died they took her in."

"But still…" Mara said, her mouth wrinkling like she'd eaten something sour. Leia's face was pale, and Rivoche must have noticed something amiss, because she quickly took control and steered the conversion onto the discussion of the latest Garik Loran Holofilm, a subject Angetori attacked with great enthusiasm.

Leia was glad for the distraction, it gave her a moment to think. The truth was, she was rather attracted to the Alderaanian prince. Well, attracted wasn't the right word…_intrigued _was better. There was just something about him, something she couldn't place her finger on but she know was there. It was like trying to remember a dream from long ago, but not being sure if you ever actually dreamt it…

No, she wasn't attracted to him the way Angetori was attracted to almost every boy she met. Actually, at the moment , she really wasn't attracted to anyone, so Aki hadn't been so off the mark. There had been several boys she'd liked in the past, back when she was living on Tatooine she'd had a crush on her friend Biggs, but she'd also frequently wanted to beat him at everything, so her romantic feelings were quickly quashed. Several of the cadets at the bunker were rather attractive, but they were all far too afraid of her father for her to even waste time thinking about _them _that way.

What she really wanted was someone…exciting. Someone who wasn't afraid to break the rules every now and then, someone who made their own way in the world and didn't let others dictate their lives. Truth be told, there really weren't enough people like that in her life.

Leia shook her head, she was being silly, she was only fifteen after all, and there was plenty of time to find someone, years even. She turned her attention back to the group, Mara and Angetori were fighting again, apparently Mara had said something about Loran's character having the personality of a gundark, and Angetori was passionately defending him. Leia smiled, and shook her head, she could see this was going to be an long party. Just then she thought of something.

She turned to Aki, "Mara picked _pink _streamers?" Aki smiled, and shook her head, "That was Angetori's idea." Now it was Leia's turn to raise her eyebrows, "And Mara _agreed_?" Aki's smiled broadened "Only after Rivoche promised her to talk to her uncle about mentioning the Claer Academy to Colonel Motti!"

**Well, there you go! Hope you liked it! Next chapter, the Offical Empire Day celebration! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! New Chap all for You! Hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave reviews! I own nothing of course, especially not the Imperial March (to which I have set the tune of the Imperial Anthem) Thanks again!**

Leia lay on her bed, eating the last piece of cake as she survived her presents in the quiet of her room. The girls had all headed off some time ago to prepare for the grand celebration of Empire Day scheduled to take place an hour from now in the Grand Plaza, and so she'd returned to the bunker to find places for her gifts, and to prepare herself for what was sure to be a long and most likely exhausting display.

She'd gotten a pretty good haul this year. Angetori had given her a holo-disk of the latest romance film renowned actress Archid Atriar had starred in, Rivoche's present had been an ornate brooch (capable of detecting most deadly poisons within a three foot radius), Aki had made her a handcrafted hat that fit snuggly and looked charming, Domina had given her a gift card worth 200 credits, and Mara had found her a book on the histories of government on the major Core Worlds.

"You'll never have to worry about someone stealing it." She'd announced on handing it to Leia. "Why? Does it have some sort of anti-theft device inside?" Mara smirked, "No, nobody will steal it because no one would want to! I peaked inside and it was the driest, most boring thing I've ever read! I told you you should have joined the Dance Corps! Then you wouldn't have to try to wade thru this stuff!"

Leia smiled at the memory, shaking her head. There had been a time when she'd been drawn to the Corps, back when she'd first moved in with her father, but he'd quickly made it clear that 'no daughter of his was going to display herself in public like some Twielk slave girl!' And that had been that.

She'd been drawn to entering the Navy, how could she not, growing up around service men? But she'd quickly realized her father had no intention of letting her anywhere _near_ a space battle. _Then _she'd asked if she was at _least _going to be allowed to train as a Sith, but her father had been strangely silent on that subject (something which annoyed her to no end, as it gave Mara the upper hand in their little spats). Finally, out of desperation for something to do, she'd asked if she could pursue politics.

"I think I could be a lot of help to the Empire," She'd explained when her father appeared, once again, reluctant. "I've got a lot of ideas on how to improve things, make things run smoother and more efficiently for the citizens. Besides, if I'm going to be Empress one day I've got to know how to rule, don't I? What sort of monarch would I be if I didn't know how to work the system for the people's best interests?

She didn't know if she'd worn her father down with her argument, or if he was just tired of dealing with her persistence. Either way, he'd finally, albeit _reluctantly_, agreed to let her begin her political training.

"You can try if for a year," He'd announced, "If you still feel like it after that, you can continue. When you're eighteen, if I think you're ready, I'll let you run for senator of Imperial Center." Leia had barely been able to restrain herself from hugging him, (and in doing so, probably saved the lives of several officers who happened to enter at that moment.)

"My Lady!" a shrill, mechanical voice exclaimed, breaking into Leia's memories. " It's almost time for the ceremony and you're still in your daywear! Oh dear oh dear oh dear!" Leia sighed in annoyance, tossing rolling over to face the speaker. "_Yes_ Nan1, I'm getting ready. You don't have to fret like a mother mynock, I'm not seven anymore you know."

The slim feminine droid wrung her hands, her robotic face the perfect image of anxious concern (but then, it _always_ looked like that). "I apologize for my anxiety mistress, but you know your father has instructed me to look out for your well being and to keep you on schedule, I'm only following my programming My Lady."

"I know I know," Leia muttered as she slipped out of her uniform, "Just like you've done every single day of my life since I got you. " Nan1nodded in acknowledgement of this fact, completely oblivious to its annoyed undertones. She wheeled over to Leia, holding out a long black dress with a long train and a sprinkling of small gems on the bodice.

"I believe that this will make a very fine impression at the celebration My Lady! You're certain to be the talk of the Imperial Court!" The droid gushed as she helped Leia into the gown. "Oh joy, nothing better than being ogled at by hundreds of juvenile aristocrats and men old enough to be my father." Leia fidgeted in annoyance as Nan1 began to zip up the dress. "Nan1 I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself! It's not like you need to constantly help me anymore, I'm fifteen year old for star sakes!"

"I'm sorry My Lady, but my programming explicitly states that I add you in grooming, dressing, and in keeping you safe and secure. Which of course means I will be accompanying you to the Plaza." Leia groaned, but didn't protest further, after so many years with Nan1 she'd long scince given up of ever really being rid of her. And as much as she complained, she supposed she did have some affection for the droid…some.

"Now, let's see what we can do with your hair, shall we?" Leia groaned again, but gritted her teeth as the droid set to work on what felt like attempting to remove her hair from her skull.

ONE HOUR LATER

The Grand Plaza bustle with activity as speeders jostled for airspace and the nobility and high ranking officers settled into their boxes. Leia and Nan1 were seated in a richly furnished one to the left of the main platform, and Leia was grateful to see that no one else seemed to have reserved the extra seats.

She was also very grateful that the Emperor hadn't requested her presence in his _own_ box, as he had sometimes done in the past. Then however, her father had always accompanied her, and she'd found his presence very reassuring when having to deal with her sovereign. She had no desire to face the Emperor's attention alone. She knew she should feel flattered to be so graced by the Emperor, but every time she was near him, she felt like he was staring into her soul, trying to find out her deepest secrets. It made her feel… _exposed_, and weak, and she _did not like_ feeling _weak_. She wanted to be _strong_, like her father, _unmovable_.

She pushed the disturbing thoughts from her head, as the military band below began the first strains of the Imperial Anthem. She rose with crowd, placing her hand over her heart, her voice joining with the throng around her.

" _Empire born from republic of old.__Risen from the ashes, its strength to unfold!__  
><em>_Our foes cannot stand against our great command__, __ Alone in the stars shines our Empire grand_!"

Suddenly, Leia noticed a movement to her left, she knew it wasn't Nan1, because she was standing next to her, lost in her shrill, badly tuned but enthusiastic singing. Leia turned her head, still singing the words, and her eyes shot open in surprise when she saw who it was.

_Prince Luke Organa_! Prince Luke Organa was in _her_ box! He was standing only three feet away from her, dressed in an immaculate white suit, and leading a girl dressed in an white gown and with equally white hair in with him!

Just then he noticed Leia starring, and seemed rather shocked himself, then he gave his head a small shake and smiled sheepishly. "I'm terribly sorry, My Lady" he whispered, " I hope you don't mind. We came in late, and the usher droid told us this was the only box with free seats. We never would have imposed if we knew it was yours, but my father told me I had to make a good impression and make sure to attend the celebration. Do you mind if we stay?"

Still to stunned to speak, Leia simply shook her head. The prince beamed, and her knees felt like they were going to give out. "Thank you My Lady." He turned away from her, took his companions hand, and placed the other on his heart, joining the song. Leia noticed however that they did it with considerably less heart then many in the crowd. She too turned away, and attempted to catch up with lyrics. Her voice cracked a little as she began, and she blushed violently.

"_Thru strife we have triumphed against every foe! Our Emperor guards us against every blow! Our Navy and Army stand true, strong and tall! They safeguard our peace from all rebellions thrall_!"

As the last notes of the song died away, the lights around the plaza dimmed, and a single spotlight came on, illuminating the Imperial box. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the Emperor stood, raising his hands in acknowledgement of the praise. A large screen above the center of the arena came to life, magnifying his scarred and ancient face, which was split in a wide grin, revealing a row of yellowing teeth. Leia choked back some cake that threatened to resurface.

"Citizens of the Empire!" He cried out, his raspy voice echoing around the plaza, from which more cheers erupted. "It is my great privilege to join with you in celebrating the Fifteenth anniversary of the formation of our glorious empire! An empire founded on peace and prosperity, and empire dedicated to seeing these ideals stretch forth unto our children!"

More cheers, louder now, "And our children's children!" The emperor cried out, his volume and intensity rising with the crowds. "And their children!" The crowd was screaming now, Leia's hands went up to her ears, as did the prince's companion's . The prince noticed, and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"And so on, until time out of mind! Long Live the Empire!" The Emperor roared as the crowd of civilians below him went into a frenzy. The nobility were a bit more reserved with their praise, but soon the cry was reverberating around the plaza. "Long live the Empire! _Long live the Empire_! _**Long live the Empire**_!"

Leia attempted to throw in a few cheers of her own, but her voice was soon lost in the crowd. She didn't mind, she always felt rather uncomfortable when the people acted like this, all crazy and riotous with delight over their emperor. She hoped they wouldn't act like that for her when she took her place as head of the Empire. She also noticed that the prince and the girl, who she assumed was Lady Winter, were keeping noticeably silent.

The Emperor raised his hand, and the crowd began to calm down somewhat. "Ah, but it is not only the birth of our empire we celebrate!" He called down to the crowd, "No, another birth took place on this day-"

Leia felt her stomach drop out of her. Her palms felt clammy, and her face paled , "oh no…" She whispered in horror, "he wouldn't…"

"Yes!" the Emperor cried, his twisted smile distorting his face even further. "Today, fifteen years ago, the same day that our great empire rose from the ashes of the corrupt republic, the daughter of our Right Arm, the Jewel of Empire, and eventual heir to the throne of the government born on the same day as she, entered existence! "

The Emperor raised his hand toward Leia's box, "Citizens of the Empire, I present to you, Lady Leia Vader!"

The spotlight swung across the plaza, catching Leia in its glare. She was blinded for a moment, both from the light and from shock, but with all the poise of a practicing senator and the control of a woman raised in the military, she rose, plastered on a faint smile, and waved her hand to the cheering crowd below.

"So much for keeping the birthday and the holiday separate." She fumed inside as she continued to wave. From now on whenever people thought about her birthday they'd think how appropriate it was that the future empress was born on the same day as the founding of her empire. "Lucky me…"

She waved one final time before taking her seat again, trying to ignore Nan1's incessant jabber about how nice it was of the Emperor to remember her birthday. She turned her head towards the prince, and was surprised to see him looking at her in surprise.

"Um, what is it?" She asked finally, after she'd managed to get her tongue to remember how it worked. "Hmm?" He asked, "What was that?" "Why are you uh-staring at me?" "Oh!" He said, and she was pleased to see him blush as well. Winter looked over at him frowning. "It's nothing , it's just…interesting that your birthday and my birthday happen to be the same day as Empire Day." 

Now it was Leia's turn to look surprised, "Is it really? Your birthday I mean?" "Indeed, I thought I was the only one. Except I suppose that's rather ridiculous, I mean, children get born every day, so of course someone would share it. It's just sort of …" He thought for a moment, searching for the right word, then he shrugged, "Funny." Leia nodded, not really listening "Y-yes," she stammered, "Funny…"

"_Prince Luke Organa shares my birthday_! With _me_! " She squealed inside her head, then blushed, she had sounded far too much like Angetori. She had no idea why she was acting this way. She knew she didn't like the prince like that, how could she, she'd only just met him! "You're being ridiculous Leia!" She chastised herself, "What would your father say?" Probably something like, "No daughter of mine would ever deign to so much as _look _at the son of a suspected rebel sympathizer!" She noticed he liked to use that statement about her alot.

She tried again to clear her thoughts, turning her eyes down to the plaza floor, where the Imperial Dance Corps were now performing their famous ballet depicting the rise and glory of the Empire.

"Oh look Nan1!" She exclaimed much too loudly, "There's Mara!" and indeed, Mara was spinning and leaping with the best of them, her light blue costume offsetting her dark hair nicely. "A friend of yours My Lady?" The prince asked.

Leia jumped, then managed to nod, "Yes…my best friend…" The prince looked down at Mara, and nodded approvingly. "She's very good. Has she trained long?" "Since childhood… I think."

Just then Lady Winter coughed pointedly, and Leia could tell she didn't think much of her( brother? Boyfriend?) Discussing another girl while she was sitting next to him, particularly one as pretty as Mara.

The prince smiled at her, and took her hand. He turned back to Leia, presenting the girl to her. "This is _my_ best friend. You will never find someone more loyal and caring then Lady Winter." He turned back to his companion, and said with a soft smile, "Or more lovely."

The girl blushed, hiding her embarrassed, but not unpleased smile behind her fan. She linked her fingers with the prince's and they turned back to the performance. Leia looked from the prince, down to Mara, and then for no reason at all, up at the Imperial Box.

The Emperor caught her eye as she did, and flashed a wide yellow grin, or possibly a _sneer_ at her. She turned her focus quickly back to Mara. "Nasty old man… you did it out of pure spite didn't you? Just to make me uncomfortable!" She hissed under her breath. "I made the wrong wish, I should have wished he'd fallen down his royal stairs and broken his royal hip!"

**Well, there you go! Chapter 4, I'm thinking one, possibly two more chapters before I wrap this up. I've got work to do on Lillie, but I am completely willing to return to Leia Vader as soon as an idea presents Its self! Thank you all so much for your reviews! (and for those who keep threatening me with bodily harm, well, I promise you Vader will show up! Patience is virtue, especially in Star Wars!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long with this last chapter, but school and stuff have been occupying my creative time. However! I have something that may help make up for the wait. After much deliberation, I have decided to write the Leia Vader version of the Original Trilogy! (If you guys are interested. Please tell me if you are.) I'm also finally working on a new chapter of Lillie. I'm halfway done with it, so hopefully It'll be out before the end of the month. Anyway, happy reading as always. I own nothing, and please feel free to review! Thanks again!**

Leia picked her way thru the crowd of jubilant (and exhausted )performers that were relaxing backstage. The celebration had been a triumph, one of the best Empire Day Galas there'd ever been. Performers from almost every core world had appeared, (almost every one, Leia noted, except Alderaan.) The Empire couldn't have wished for a greater display of it's might and majesty.

It had also been one of the longest and most uncomfortable evenings Leia had ever had to experience. She'd enjoyed the performances of course, and she'd managed to stay awake for most of the speeches. She'd especially enjoyed the tribute to the Imperial Navy, with the heartfelt (and mercifully short) expression of appreciation by Grand Admiral Pellaeon, the "Old Man of the Empire", one of the most beloved officers in the Navy. But by the end of the first two hours Leia was tired, hot, thirsty, and wondering if her right leg would ever wake up.

She'd managed to keep from falling asleep, but between Nan1's incessant chatter about which delegate came from where and trying not to sneak more looks then necessary at the Prince, she has started to wish she could.

The ceremonies were now over, and most of the spectators had left (including the Prince and his companion) to enjoy an evening meal before the fireworks display that would appear that night. Leia herself was hungry enough to eat a bantha, but she focused on her goal of trying to find Mara before Cani appeared to whisk her off to the Imperial Palace, or Nan1 realized she'd given her the slip.

She looked around the swarming area, holding up her skirts to keep them from being trodden on in the mêlée. The crowded space made the air hot and muggy, and she could feel her hair coming loose from its constraints in the heat. Several of the performers recognized her as she passed them, and bowed. Leia nodded, blew a loose strand of hair from her face, and kept looking. Finally she caught the flicker of a red braid.

"Mara!" Leia called out, jostling past a group of acrobats from Malastar. Mara's head turned at the sound, and she grinned. "Hey!" she called back, raising a hand in greeting. The two girls embraced, and Leia smiled back at her best friend. "You were wonderful Mara! You didn't tell me you were the opening act!" Mara shrugged nonchalantly, " Ah it wasn't that great, I missed a step of one of my passes, and Nyra almost tripped when we crossed the stage."

Leia shook her head, "No, it was great! Everyone loved it, I could tell!" Mara smiled, blushing a little. "Well, far be it from me to tell the Heir to the Empire she's wrong on her Birthday." Leia's smile fell, "Yeah, yay me." "I think it was very considerate of the Emperor to mention you."

"_Mention_ me? Mara he practically made me the Poster Child for Empire Day!" Mara shrugged at Leia's outburst, and Leia sighed. Mara would never speak ill of the Emperor, and it was pretty much useless to try and point out he had flaws, or even to mention the idea of the subject. Leia thought she had succeeded in getting Mara to see there were definitely improvements that needed to be made in the Empire, but in Mara's eyes this was the fault of politicians and the continual presence of the Rebellion. To her, Palpatine was flawless.

"So, was that Prince Organa I saw in your box?" Mara asked, deftly changing the subject. Leia barely managed to keep down a blush. "Yes… he couldn't find another seat, so they put him with me." Mara grinned mischievously, "Well congratulations, you've probably just given the Coruscant grape vine something that will keep them busy for months. Tori will probably die of happiness."

Leia gave Mara a playful shove. "Oh shut up, we barely even talked to each other. Besides he had his— Lady Winter with him, so he was far too busy to pay any attention to me." Mara's face screwed up at the mention of Lady Winter. "It's still weird, even if she is just a ward." Leia shrugged, "I'm sure if Senator Organa thought there was some harm in it he'd stop them." Mara snorted at this, "If Senator Organa had any sense he'd know how much trouble he's going to bring down on himself for not send a party to perform. Half the court already thinks he's a leader in the Rebellion, this will only help to feed the rumors."

Leia shrugged again, not sure what to say. Mara turned around, then back again, looking at her thoughtfully. "So…" She began slowly. "Have you..ah…talked to _them _yet?" Leia looked up startled, then shook her head. "I've been…debating on whether or not to go tonight."

Mara frowned at this. "I don't think you should." "They're my Aunt and Uncle Mara," Leia replied indignantly, fiddling with her fan and not looking up at her friend. " They raised me until I was seven. I can't just let them waste away in jail forever and never visit them. It is sort of my fault after all…"

"Hey." Mara said sternly, sitting down next to Leia on a crate, and forcing the girl to look at her. "It is not your fault. They should have returned you to your father the moment that kidnapping Jedi scum brought you to them. If anything, you probably saved their lives. If you hadn't talked your father into letting his troops spare them, they'd be dead right now, instead of being able to live on the greatest planet in the Empire."

"In house arrest." Leia reminded Mara. "Eh, don't think of it as house arrest. Think of it as… getting to stay in really fancy hotel that just happens to have armed guards at all the exits to make sure you never leave." "Wow," Leia said, completely deadpan, "That is an _inspiring_ philosophy Mara."

Mara shrugged, standing and pulling Leia up with her. "It is what it is. And besides, they're only there to make sure they never try to contact that Obi-Wan Kenobi character again. One day the Empire will bring him to justice and your Aunt and Uncle can go back to doing…well whatever they did on that dustbowl of a planet."

Leia sighed and nodded, "I know you're right… it's just that… well they're my _family _Mara, the only family I've got about from my father. I…_care_ about them, and every time I see them I feel like I've… let them _down_ somehow…like I haven't turned out right or something, I don't know…"

The two girls stood there for a moment, letting the awkward silence of Leia's unfinished sentence fill the air. Finally, the high-pitched, frantic voice of Nan1 broke out of the darkness of the stage, calling for Leia. "My Lady! Oh good heavens where is she? Her father will have me sold for scrap for sure this time! My Lady!"

"I've gotta go," Leia said with a small smile, looking over her shoulder at the voice. She turned back to Mara, "Will I see you tomorrow? You've got a break from training right?" Mara nodded, and the two embraced. "Happy birthday Leia." "Thanks." Then they separated, and Leia raced off to assure her hysterical nanny-bot that she hadn't been trampled or kidnapped or sold into intergalactic slavery.

An hour later, Leia was back in normal clothes (if army fatigues could be called normal fare for a fifteen year old girl) and was sitting on the roof of the bunker, watching the fireworks exploded over the Imperial Palace. It was an impressive sight, as always. This had always been her favorite part of Empire Day. All lights in the upper sectors were dimmed by imperial decree to allow the fireworks to shine. The seconds between the bursts were as close to total darkness as one could get on Corasaunt.

"Enjoying the show your highness?" Nan1 asked as she wheeled up to Leia, holding a blanket. "This night air is much to chill for you, so I took the liberty of brining this up from your room." Leia was about to protest that she was fine, when she saw what the blanket was. It was the one Aunt Beru had made her for her birthday eight years ago, the birthday that had changed her life forever; when her father had shown up at their door, demanding to know where she was. This was the last gift her Aunt had ever made for her, and most of the time it lay at the bottom of a trunk in her room, but tonight, for some reason, she was glad to see it.

"Thank you Nan1." She said quietly, taking the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders. Even after all these years, it still smelled of heat and sand. Leia looked down at her watch, it was almost midnight. In only a few minutes, her birthday would be over, and her birthday wish would pass by, unfulfilled.

Leia sighed, and looked up into the sky as the fireworks exploded overhead, the brightness causing her to squint. She knew it was silly to have even made the wish, but… well she'd still hoped that somehow, someway, the Force, the galaxy, or something, would come thru for her, and bring her father home on her birthday. Leia shook her head at the thought. It was ridiculous; she was much too smart and much too old to believe in miracles. That was for holo-films and stories and-

"Isn't it quite a few hours after your curfew?" a deep rumbling voice from behind her asked, interrupting her thoughts. Leia spun around, and gasped. She blinked several times, and then pinched herself, trying to see if she'd fallen asleep watching the fireworks, and was now dreaming. "Ow." Definitely not dreaming. Leia stared for a long moment, and then her face broke into the widest grin she'd had all day.

"Father!" She rocketed off of her seat and rushed towards him, the blanket flying out from her shoulders like a cape. Before she could gain control of her common sense, she had flung her arms around her father's waist and buried her face in (or, rather squished it against) his armor.

"Leia," Vader said sternly after he'd regained his balance, "I believe we have discussed-" "Right," Leia broke in, stepping back and releasing her father, still grinning. "Sorry, won't happen again…but I thought you were stuck on Aquilius?" "I was able to secure passage upon a trading shuttle that was in route to Coruscant. They were reluctant at first to grant me passage, but I was able to …_persuade_ them to change their minds."

Leia knew there was obviously more to it than that, but right then she didn't care. She was so happy she thought she would burst. Her father had made it in time, he'd almost missed it by a few minutes, but he'd made it home for her birthday. She turned her head to wipe away an annoying drop of moisture that had somehow appeared on her cheek.

"I hope you are not to disappointed we were not able to spend the day together." Her father asked, misunderstanding her action. Leia quickly shook her head, and then nodded it, and then shook it again. "No, well yes but…well it doesn't matter." She smiled up at her father, and the smile reflected back on her from the shine on his helmeted eyes. "You're here now."

Vader gave a small nod, and turned his gaze to the sky as another firework boomed above them, igniting the sky. Leia stepped next to him, and also looked up. She felt the welcome weight of her father's gloved hand on her shoulder, and smiled. She felt wonderful, _magnanimous_ even, she wanted to do something to show the universe her appreciation for this single, brilliant moment.

…Maybe she would actually say something nice about the Emperor the next time she talked to Mara…

_Nah_.


End file.
